Paradis
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: They had always wanted to find their paradise. They never thought it would be this.
1. Ascend

**Author**: Rikku ShinRa

**Disclaimer**: Yes! I do own Final Fantasy 7, but I do not have the rights to it.

**Rating**: k+ for the kissie face!

**Summary**: Cloud runs away, Tifa goes after him and finds him in Aeris' church. Tifa's POV

**Spoilers**: The summary!

* * *

**Ascend**

This place was a sanctuary; a place to go where tranquillity ruled and your guardian angel was always there. The old church had been the haven for a young flower girl by the name of Aeris Gainsborough, but now, it sheltered her companion – Cloud Strife.

The now 24 year old sat near the pond that was full of yellow wild flowers, looking at his reflection in the pacific waters. He studied himself: the meticulous black suit, black bow tie, white dress shirt, and a pair of newly polished black dress shoes completed the ensemble.

A low sigh escaped the hero's lips as he tossed the red buttoner, which he had been cradling in his hand, in to the water. It drifted slowly, coming to join two yellow flowers that stood alone by the beach.

Cloud stretches a bit, before moving back into his slightly hunched over position on the pew, elbows resting on his knees, face held in the palm of his cupped hands. After what seems like an eternity, he stands, slowly, fixing his suit and wiping off the invisible dust of his shoulders. This action brought a small smile to my face, even after what had happened.

It had only been an hour ago that I was furious with him for leaving me. Our brave leader, hero of the world, had run off during our day. We had it planed for months: yellow flowers, everyone we knew invited. Even people we did not know of invite, had come.

_He was scared and nervous, scared and nervous, that is all. _I had repeated constantly in my head as I ran after him. I could hear townspeople, new reporters, and people from big name magazines whispering about this tragedy as I left the church.

I knew where he would go. To his haven, Aeris' church, and that is where I found him, hunched over, looking at his reflection, buttoner in hand.

We where both scared of this commitment, it was to be another adventure in our life. One I knew we would overcome. I cleared my throat, starling him, for he looked at me like he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I simply smiled, and walked over to him and sat down on the pew he had recently occupied. I could feel him looking at me with his sky blue eyes as I patted the area next to me, welcoming his company.

Cloud hesitated a few seconds before sitting down; hands in his lap, head cast down. We sat together for a few minutes, the only sounds penetrating the silence was the birds chirping in the rafters. I turned my head to look at him, the smile that had disappeared, resurfaced. I pulled the gloves off my hand and brought them to rest on his. He looked up at me, like a child that had expected yelling, but only received a warm smile.

I brought one of my hands up to his face, cupping his cheek in my palm. He returned the smile, and brought both hands to my face. I blushed as he pressed his lips to mine tenderly, before deepening to kiss.

I heard the old church door creak as it was pushed open a little more, followed by the shuffling of feet.

"Ew! Look their making kissie face!" Both Cloud and I chuckled hearing Yuffie's comment, which was followed by a chorus of 'ew gross!' from Marlene, Denzel and a few other orphans. I heard Cid ushering everyone out, telling them to leave the two lovebirds alone.

_Maybe we will be alright, we have each other. _I smiled at the thought, _just like old times._

Cloud pulled away, a slight blush on his cheeks, " Hey, Tif. I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"How did you get here?"

I smiled, brushing a stand of hair behind my ear, "I ran."

He stared at me, before that genuine smile returned. Standing up, he offered me his hand. I slipped my gloves back on, and put my hand in his. He pulled lightly, helping me stand up. I kissing him again and went to pass him, when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him questionably, only to have him respond by picking me in his arms and carry me out of the church. Resting my head on his shoulder, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes.

I had ascended from this haven, and into a heaven that I never wanted to leave.

* * *

Well, this is my first one shot with FF7, and in general. The original idea was for someone to die. Then, it was for Cloud to look back on his friend ship with Aeris, Zack and Tifa and then look at his future with Tifa.

I settled for their wedding after reading Tifa's case in the Final Fantasy 7 novel: _On the way to a Smile. _This whole thing is from Tifa's POV, which was easier then third person.

The Title was from the Cowboy Bebop song _Blue, _which is the ending theme on the Last Episode.

The ending was hard, I kept changing it, but I settled for Cloud picking Tifa up and carrying her out of the church.

Well, that is all. So, review! Cause you know you want to.


	2. Next Time

By: Rikku Shinra

Rating: The same?

Title: Next Time.

* * *

The crowd cheered the left side of the stands going wild as the Edge Chicobos made another goal against the Kalm Cherubs. The referee flipped the score card, putting the Chicobos ahead by three, for a 16-13 win. Mothers and the occasional father, cheered and whistled, congratulating their sons and daughters on a job well done.

One, Tifa Lockhart, and her 'daughter' Marlene Wallace where no different. Marlene cheered, clapped, jumped, hollered and waved a small chicobo shaped flag in the air excited about the win. As for Tifa, the barmaid took a calmer approach and waited for Marlene to finish before giving Denzel a bear hug and offering ice cream.

Denzel smiled, looking around. He wasn't interested in the ice cream so much as one person he didn't see. Finally, he turned to the two, his face bright and hopeful, maybe Cloud went to go get something to drink at the concession stand. "Where's Cloud? Did he see me?"

Marlene stopped her effervescent display, finding great interest in the ground. Tifa shifted slightly, Cloud was supposed to come and now she had to deal with the disappointed and angered Denzel. She tried skirting around the subject of Cloud, turning back to ice cream. Marlene cheered up, getting the idea instantly.

"Chocolate ice cream! Or even seasalt, Mr. Reno says its good." Marlene went on about Reno, a ShinRa Turks whom the girl had become friends with since he frequented Seventh Heaven. It was like a second home or at least a home with no Rufus in it.

Yet, Denzel heard none of this, his thoughts on the more painful matter of Cloud not showing up_. He lied_, The boy thought pitifully, his heart felt like it had been ripped out and stabbed. _He lied to me! He said he'd be here today, but he isn't._ A frown tore threw the sad expression, slowly morphing into a scowl. The violent shaking of his body brought him back to reality and he looked up at Tifa, who was once again smiling at him.

"Hey, how about we get you that ice cream. It would make you feel better." Denzel let out a strangled sigh. He couldn't stay mad at Tifa. It wasn't her fault Cloud didn't come, neither was it Marlene's. Why take it out on them when they had no way of stopping Cloud from doing what he wanted and Marlene's pleading eyes made any heart melt.

"Okay," Denzel gave in. Marlene cheered, and twirled about. "Ice cream sounds good right now." Tifa wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her as they headed towards the truck, Marlene a few steps ahead of them naming off and describing different types of ice creams. Tifa glanced down, ruffling Denzel's hair.

_Maybe next time Cloud will come.  
_

* * *

AN: Whoo...this has been rotting in my school folder for about a week and a half, after about three of my friends read it. Its the 2ND chapter to Paradis, recently titled Ascend, but I thought, with the help from chronic dust bunnies, that maybe I should write more. So here it it. The much anticipated (I don't think its very waited on) 2nd chapter. It changed so much from the rough draft, alot of things got added and taken out. But heh, thats the writing process. So, review if you want to, flame if you need to.

Rikku


	3. Birds n' Bees

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 nor Kingdom Hearts  
**Rating**:K  
**Warnings**: Curiosity  
**Spoilers**: Cloud's sanity

* * *

**Birds n' bees**

There where many things that should have alerted Cloud that today was not a normal day. One would have been the lack of Tifa in his bed this morning, the next, the lack of breakfast and the note on the refrigerator that stated she had left to the doctors and Yuffie would be watching the children. However, Cloud didn't heed this, believing Tifa had went out shopping, as was her favorite past time, she had been acting rather odd. Throwing up, hoarding Cloud's favorite childhood dish: Hot dogs stuffed with pepper jack cheese smothered in mustard.

So Cloud carried threw his day, dropping off a few local packages before coming home to find Denzel and Marlene waiting with Yuffie, who was supposed to be with Tifa, or thats what Cloud thought.

"Hey Spikes!" Yuffie smiled at him from behind the bar, rocking on the balls of her feet. Denzel and Marlene waved at him from a corner table before turning back to their homework.

Cloud just nodded a hello to the two children, eying Yuffie and her beaming face. "Why are you here?"

Yuffie's face faltered and she starred at him, "Baby sitting (_"We're not babies!"_) Denzel and Marlene. Tifa had asked me to watch them, didn't she tell you?"

Cloud shook his head, taking a seat across from her. The ninja shook her head, even she had found the note. But this didn't deter the ninja and she started smiling again, her eyes locked on his.

"What's with you today?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nothing daddy."

Cloud frowned, what was wrong with Yuffie, she normally wasn't this creepy nor odd. Denzel and Marlene glanced up, looking at the two quizzically before turning to each other. Yuffie started humming idly wiping the already clean bar off.

Cloud want to say something, but the worlds never left his mouth as the bar's door opened and Tifa walked in, loaded down with a ton of pastel colored bags. Yuffie smiled rushing over to the other woman and took a majority of the bags. Behind Tifa came Reno and Rude, trying to wrestle a rather large box threw the door.

"Rude, turn left... No my left, the other way." Reno muttered trying to get inside of the door however, it seemed the two Turks where stuck and Reno's directions, not that they had helped anyways, weren't working.

Cloud stood, eying all the bags that now littered the bar and a few tables, "What is all this stuff?" Tifa looked at him and smiled brightly.

"We're going to have a baby!" She all but cheered. Yuffie jumped about, her excitement finally getting the best of her and cheered her friend's good fortune. Denzel and Marlene had stood up, the two joining in Yuffie's excitement.

"Yay! We're going to have a brother!" Denzel shouted till Marlene stopped and kicked him.

"Sister!" Denzel looked at her indignity.

"Brother," the two started bickering over the new member of their family while Yuffie went on about her becoming an aunt and the two Turks still worked to get the large box into the door.

"Are you alright?" Cloud looked at Tifa and nodded in disbelief.

"Yea. I'm just..thinking."

Tifa shook her head, and but a hand on her husbands shoulder, "You'll be a great father. Don't get down in the dumps. We'll make it threw this." She pulled him close holding him tightly. "We'll be alright, we have each other."

However, their small time of peace was shattered and the sanctuary they had in the small corner of the bar was invaded as Denzel and Marlene came over, looking at Cloud expectingly.

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

Hmm...I have the feeling that I must torture Cloud, I'm not sure why. Anyways, this was done really fast and considering I got my idea from petshop boys, this is very tame. Please, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Sleepless Nights and Baby Wipes

**Sleepless Nights and Baby Wipes in Paradise**

Cloud Strife was used to the dangers his life had imposed on him. Falling down a cliff and living with no problem, the loss of his mother, watching his best friend day before his eyes, saving the planet from destruction in a weeks time. Yes, he was well seasoned in the ways of the worlds darker spectrum. However, he was prepared for what was happening before him. His wife held tightly onto his hand, pulling it close at he tried to free it. Blood flow had stopped minutes ago and she only grasped tighter with each push and grunt.

"Just one good push Mrs. Strife…we see the head." Tifa leaned back loosening her grip on Cloud's hand, Cloud signed with relief as his hand tingled with life. She panted, breathing heavily. The weeks of Lamaze classes had gone out the window at the restaurant as had the family day. They where taking Denzel and Marlene to the Chocobo Farm so the two kids could ride Cloud's newest Chicobo a black cock Denzel had named Bullet when it hatched from its shell.

Along the way they stopped at Kalm where Barret had directed them to a new restaurant that served authentic Corel dishes. Cloud and Denzel ordered BBQ ribs while Marlene decided on fish and Tifa a spicy pulled pork. The martial artist was already past her due date by a few days but didn't think any thing of it as she was the one that insisted on the trip. Half way threw the meal she excused herself to the bathroom, and Marlene followed just in case anything happened.

Like clock work, Marlene ran out of the bath room, pushing a waiter over as she rushed towards the table to announce that it was time. Time seemed to have disappeared and Cloud woke up in the hospital holding Tifa's hand as she begged them to give her an epidural, that she would hold the baby in till it took effect.

"Ma'am… we cant do that. Just push."

Tifa groaned cussing about the infants head being huge, cursing the doctors and nurses who refused the epidural and Cloud who caused this whole mess in the first place. Wails filed the delivery room, the doctor handing a tiny squishy pink baby to the nurse who placed the baby on Tifa's chest.

The nurse smiled at her, the baby's cries dying away as it took in the scent and warmth of its mother. "It's a little boy. Congratulations." Tifa looked down at the baby pulling his hand up so it grasped hers. She smiled, tears falling down her face. The nurses and doctors left the room as the remaining members of AVALANCHE filled in congratulating the new parents.

"Daio Chao! He's so cute!" Yuffie leaned on Tifa's shoulder content to just watch the little boy who was looking at his mother. "What's his name?"

Tifa shrugged, her and Cloud had opted not to know what gender the baby was to be, so they never really thought of a name. Tifa looked up at her husband who was genuinely smiling and looking at the baby in disbelief. "Sora." Cloud looked at her and nodded.

"Sora."

Later that night, Tifa woke up slightly disoriented to the sounds of her baby crying. The sound stopped abruptly and she groaned as she turned onto her back. She was drained, her body hurt and she wanted northing more than to slip back into the warm embrace of sleep but her son needed her. She glanced over to the bassinet he slept in and smiled seeing Cloud standing over it talking to the fussy babe.

"_We will have to talk to mom about this arrangement." _Cloud whispered as he cleaned and changed the boy before picking him up and walking towards the glider and sitting down. He held the little boy in his arms rocking to and fro.

"_Anyways, you will love home."_ Cloud went on about the room for a minute or two till the baby started fussing again. Tifa smiled and sat up, holding her arms out.

"He's hungry. Let me take him." Cloud handed the baby off, sitting back down in the glider as Tifa fed his son. A smile creased on his face as he closed his eyes falling asleep in peace. For the first time he was content and wanted, he was happy and everything was good. He had a family, he had always had one; AVALANCHE was his foundation but Tifa, Denzel, Marlene and Sora where the support, the walls, the windows. The thing that made the 7th Heaven bar in Edge a home. He had found his paradise.

* * *

So I like the idea of Cloud and Tifa being Sora's parents. I don't know why, I just do. Anyway this is finished, let me know what you think!


End file.
